


Story of my life

by Insom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insom/pseuds/Insom
Summary: This is the story of my life
Kudos: 2





	Story of my life

T̴̴̸̸̴̸̷̷̸̴̶̷̵̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛͈͕̘͕͉̖̤̦͎͇̩̖̙̥̭̟̞̮̦͎͙̙̪̗̰̩͚̞̪̫̰̮̦̯͖̟͓̪̝̦̭̤̝͕͎̱͚̭̱͔͇̘̠͈͕̦̣̬̤̮̭̪̖̯͕͓̗̣͉̩͙͔̥̳̤͕̝̩͕̟̲͂̊̈́̔̿̐̽̑̔̄̾̇͑̍̃̈́͌̑̓̄̓̊̓̑̉͒̌̿̅̾͊̀̌̑̋͒̄̔̔̅͐̾̽̈̓͗̀̔̔͊̐͆̆̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ȑ̷̶̵̵̷̵̴̵̴̶̶̸̵̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͕͓̺̫͇̱̰̪͙̳̺̮͓̱̘͈̙̝̣̦̥͍̦̣͙̭̖͎͔̰̥̦̭͙̲͖̝̯͉̲̣̣͖̱̰͖̙͓̺͓͈͎͓͉̺̗̘̰̹͇̮̲̲̹̯͉͕̺̪̼͕̺̼̺̺̱̣͓͔̠̤͕̹̲͖̠̺̦̩̻̖̝͔͙̠͚̱̓́̈́̾͒̓̈̽̃̌̒͌̈́̈́̈̊̓͐̽̈́̌̊͊̆͑͐͗̂̌́͑̍̋́̒̓̑̐͗̂́̌̔̐͗͛̀̎̈́̎̐̓̓̐̎͒͂̈̈́́̂͌̋̓̈̆͋͋̑̌̉̇̎͑̄̾͂̌̓͛̽͌́̈́͋̏̇̆͊̐͂̏̃̂͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ a̴̵̸̸̵̷̶̸̴̴̴̵̴̶̷̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̦̱̯̳̳̞̱̘̥͉͖͍̤̖͉̼̤̩̺̣͇͔̱̺̠̙̥̺̺̗͓͇̤͚̻͖̱̝̰̗̣̗̘̮̱͓͖̗͎̞̫̬͍͇̱͔͈͕̙͚͎̫̱͚͕͍̙͓̮̗͍͎̮̠̠̠̻̖̬̙̤̪̙̟̮̲̙̗͎͈̻̣̦͙̥̙̳̩̺̜͔̗̖̥͖͉̤̩̼͚͈̩̗͚͖̪̞̝̪̘̳͗͋̄̔̃̓̎̂̆͆̏̀̅́̓̑̃͂̓̀̎͊̐̋́̇͋̔́͆͂͒̄̉͐̍̌̓͂̎̏͆͆̎̆̽̑͑̓͛̔̈͛̅͂̂͛̾͛̐̀͗̀͌͆͂͌̔̌̀͆̾̓̊͆͆̑͂̈́͑͒͌̽̐̓͂̊̈͛̄̇̅̉͒̐̋̓̋͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ư̸̴̷̴̶̷̶̷̵̶̷̸̷̷̷̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̩̳̠̩̟̭̜̩͎͔̳̘͇͖̠̤͈͔̱̣͕̤͇̳̯͈̗̱̘͎̥̳̫̮̗͍͉̦̙͔͕̘̳̝͖͍̫͉̲̞̺̩̬̭̪̼̳̬̼͓̤̪̹̼̝̥̙̰̩͓̗͈͎͖̣̬̗̳̱͚̫̣͖̦͍̠̘̞̘̗̬̖̝̩̰͍̺͔̤̥̝̭͚̜̪̟͍̺̖̝̤̲͖̓̓̈́́̂̄͒̈̎̔́̈́̓̐̾̎́̆̀̅̔̉̊̌̔̓̅̓̒̔̏̈́̍̒͒͆̿͒͛͛̉̀̔̋̍̀̿̄̈́͛͌͗̑̂͊̽̌̍̀̇̿͛̈́̂͐̔͐̑̃͆̍̾̍̄̊̂̎̒͋̅̆̎̆̋̀̈́̐̌͌́̈͛͒͗̓͐̈̂̓͂̎͒̓̔̏̉̏̆͒̉̊̎́̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ m̴̸̷̴̶̷̵̶̶̵̸̸̶̷̷̷̸̷̵̶̷̡̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̠̼͍̪̦͖͈̩̘͔̠̳̩̜̘̱̱̹̙̼͔̝̰̟̼͓̱̺͓̘̖̫͚͙̗̻͉̻̱̞̘͕͙͓͔̜̘̮͓͔̠̬̰̭͕̩̻̙̥̫̹̙̻͍̠͖͉̮̯̳͈̯̻̘̫̼̩̣̼̮̖̣̻̦̙̳̳͎̠͖͕̠̺͖̞̜̜̦̹̗̹̬̬̗̪̥̩̲͓̰̳͇̬͈͔̣̲̟̻̞̗̜͉̦̥͕̜̠͈̬̜͓̫̲̠̫̳̤͔̙̞͔͇͓͎̟̘̺͎̦̣̦̝̱̯̒͗̅͋̔͊̉̏̈́̀̉͋̔͂̄́̆̇̉̂̾͆̒̀̑͌͊̔̃̑̔̊͗̈̾̊̐͛͊̔̓͒̅̒̇̐̓̅̀̊̅̽̈́̈̽̏̑̾̂̓̈́̒̅̂̆̊͗̄̎̌̀̽̐̇̄͐̾̽͑͊̈̆̔̊͂̈́͛̐͛̐́̽̿̅́͛͊͗̐̇̈́͋̈̄̓̆̊͛͛̏̿̊̿͌́̏͗̾̅̔̊̓̌͂̑̊̓͑͛̆̍͂͑͂͑͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ả̷̷̷̵̵̸̷̵̸̴̵̵̸̵̴̸̷̷̶̴̷̸̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͈͔̻̲̘̰͕̳̹̬̝̮̺̮̞̠̙̞͕͖̯̝͉̳͔̱̞̠̱̼̰̘͉͉͉̩̟̘͉̜̹͎̳͕͓̬̖͖̗̗̰̩͙̼̠͓͕̪̱̹̣̘̱̦̩̳̼̼͔̬̪̖̝̥͎̩͚͚̯̟̠̭͙̭̻̠̻̥̗̭̦̗̤̬̱͎̫͉̯͖̦̟̦̘͖̥̰͙̹̝̳̩̼̙̜̠̣̖̰̼͈̤͖̳͍̖̞̬̞̻̥͔̬̦̘̙͔̬̗̰͍̦̣̯͙̤̺̗̦̈̃̓͗͊̔͐͐̉͌̈̊̈́̈́̍̐̏̾̌̊̌̈́̓͋̓̄̃͛̍͛̀̑͑̍̅̌̽̄͑̐̀̊̇̅͋͛̇̋̈́͐̍̄̒̓͋̊̒̆̇̓͂̈́̽̓̃̏̍̓̐̊̓̽͛̆͌̀̿̄͑̏̈͒̅̑̔́͆͌̐͒̈́̉̈́͛̐̎͆̊͗͋͛̓̌͗̉̇́̈̓̏̊͑̉͌̈͗̄̈́̈́̈́͊͊̊̀̇̇̽̆͑̔͋̑̀͆̏̔̀̽̒̏̾͊̾̃͌̏̉̓̐̂͋͑̈́͗͊̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

**Author's Note:**

> If you figure it out don't post it in the comments


End file.
